Une déclaration pour Noël
by AudeSnape
Summary: Après une longue absence, Harry revient en Angleterre pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait voulu… (Snarry)


_**Titre **: Une déclaration pour Noël_

_**Raiting **: T_

_**Paring **: SS/HP_

_**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de l'histoire_

_**Résumé **: Après une longue absence, Harry revient en Angleterre pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait voulu… (Snarry)_

_**Bêta **: Merci à Harryliada pour sa correction ! Tu m'as été d'une grande aide pour cet OS ! Encore merci :)_

_**NdA **: Bonjour à tous, nous voici pour un petit OS de noël ! Il s'agissait d'écrire une histoire autour de 3 contraintes qui m'ont été données par mes deux compères, j'ai nommé Pauu_Aya et EpsilonSnape !_

_J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette histoire, elle est simple, sans prétention, mais j'espère qu'elle saura vous donner le sourire en ce jour !_

_Joyeux Noël !_

_PS : Concernant "Je n'ai pas le temps" un chapitre arrivera pendant les vacances !_

* * *

_**Une déclaration pour Noël**_

Harry respira un grand coup et posa sa valise sur le sol. Devant ses yeux se dressait sa maison, celle qu'il avait laissée cinq ans auparavant en Angleterre. Sa poitrine se serra légèrement tandis que les derniers moments qu'il avait passés dans cette demeure lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait vécu beaucoup de choses dans cet endroit, et il l'avait fui un peu pour ça.

Il secoua sa tête, chassant ses mauvais souvenirs et reprit ses affaires avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer.

Il allait enfin reprendre les droits sur sa maison. Celle qui avait eu un locataire durant toute son absence. Celle qui avait vu Ginny vivre ses débuts de femme émancipée de sa famille, nouvellement Aurore. Elle avait voulu prendre son indépendance et Harry avait voulu partir, ainsi, ils s'étaient arrangés tous les deux.

Cependant, Ginny avait quitté la demeure cinq mois auparavant. Elle était partie s'installer avec Dean, avec qui elle sortait depuis plus de deux ans.

Etait-ce pour cette raison que Harry était revenu ?

Non, mais cela avait renforcé son choix.

Le motif de sa présence était tout autre. Il avait fui certains événements, certaines personnes. Désormais, il avait enfin réussi à tourner la page sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu et revenait pour y faire face.

Harry poussa la porte et mit un pied à l'intérieur.

Il était de retour à la maison.

.oOo.

Harry tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et observa la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le temps avait changé et qu'une pellicule de poudreuse s'était installée sur l'herbe, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de l'hiver.

Il resta ainsi, à observer les flocons pendant de longues minutes, où son esprit ne pensa à rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix proche de lui le surprenne :

\- L'hiver te rend encore nostalgique ?

Il laissa son regard fixer Hermione, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Plus tant que ça, avoua-t-il.

Petit, Harry détestait la période de Noël, car il avait vu les Dursley se réjouir d'être en famille, de s'offrir des cadeaux et de se serrer dans un canapé pour chanter devant une cheminée flamboyante. Tandis que lui devait s'enfermer dans le placard et ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter de déranger leurs moments de convivialité.

Puis lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Molly avait commencé à lui tricoter des pull en laine, et même si elle ne pouvait pas combler l'absence de ses parents, elle avait au moins réussi à enjoliver un peu cette fête. Malgré tout, Harry avait continué de voir ses amis rejoindre leur famille, tandis que lui restait, le plus souvent seul, au château et cette période n'était pas devenue si belle que ça.

Enfin, quand la guerre s'était finie, Harry avait arrêté de songer à Noël, malgré les cadeaux qu'il pouvait recevoir ou donner, cette fête avait commencé à être insipide à ses yeux. Elle n'était plus triste, ni plus heureuse, juste vide de sens. Tout doucement, il avait commencé à perdre intérêt pour toutes ces petites choses qui savaient remonter le moral.

Mais toute cette vision pessimiste s'était transformée lorsque Harry avait eu un petit-ami.

Noël avait changé à partir de ce jour-là. L'homme était entré dans sa vie et tous les deux avaient commencé à donner un rythme à leur quotidien.

Des rituels s'étaient alors installés : tous les week-ends, Harry allait à la boulangerie moldue la plus proche pour récupérer des croissants le matin. Chaque dimanche, ils allaient dîner dans un restaurant différent de la semaine précédente. Tous les soirs, ils lisaient un livre tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, l'un contre l'autre.

Et Harry avait aimé ces rituels, alors bizarrement, presque naturellement, il avait décidé que leur premier Noël serait un moment magique. Qu'il allait transformer cette fête, qu'elle allait devenir synonyme de joie et partage.

Ainsi, il avait tout prévu, du réveillon, entourés de leurs proches, aux décorations de Noël en passant par les chants qui allaient résonner pendant de longues semaines. Cette période avait alors pris un autre sens à ses yeux.

Cependant, tout ceci ne dura que deux ans. Deux ans avant qu'il ne se sépare de son petit-ami et que cette fête ne devienne que des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

Noël avait le don de lui donner un petit goût amer dans la bouche.

Cela avait été son premier élan amoureux, son premier lien si fort et ses amis l'avaient ramassé à la petite cuillère. Il avait mis du temps à se relever de cette rupture, même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'accepta jamais réellement cette séparation. Il était encore bien trop attaché à cet homme pour l'oublier et passer à autre chose.

Ce fut alors Hermione qui lui défendit de retourner vers son ex. Elle avait lui répété tant de fois qu'il ne devait pas se remettre avec lui, qu'Harry n'osait même plus lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

Et ce fut cette rupture douloureuse qui le poussa à partir. Il avait écouté sa meilleure amie, Hermione, lui rabâcher que son ancien petit-ami était un imbécile et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Il avait eu de nombreux rendez-vous programmés par son meilleur ami, Ron, qui pensait que voir d'autres personnes était le meilleur moyen d'oublier celui qu'il aimait. Et pendant de longues semaines, il avait échangé avec Ginny qui était à la recherche d'un appartement pas trop cher.

Ce fut à cause de tous ces événements qu'il avait fait ses valises et était parti de chez lui, en laissant ses clés devant la porte des Weasley avec un petit mot.

Celui-ci était succinct et n'expliquait en rien son départ, mais tel avait été son choix.

Il avait ainsi voyagé dans les pays Scandinaves et avait découvert des pays magnifiques par leur paysage et leur culture. Pendant presque un an, il avait appris à comprendre, et parler, plusieurs langues nordiques, et après ces longs mois d'initiation, il avait trouvé un travail : professeur de Magie élémentaire et approfondie à Durmstrang.

Il y avait commencé une nouvelle vie, différente de celle qu'il avait connue. Il avait continué à apprendre la langue de l'école : le finnois. De plus, il avait cessé de subir ce poids d'être reconnu à chaque couloir, d'entendre les murmures sur son passages et d'être dévisagé.

Et surtout, ce fut Durmstrang qui le réconcilia avec Noël. Ses collègues avaient contribué à cette réussite. Sachant qu'Harry était seul et venait d'un autre pays, ils avaient voulu lui faire découvrir leur esprit de fête à eux. Ce fut ainsi que Harry redevint un enfant qui découvrait les beautés de Noël. Les marchés qu'il y découvrit, la beauté des villes éclairées par milles lumières, le sourire des gens et les embrassades sous la neige.

La neige justement, elle n'était plus synonyme de nostalgie de Noël, car Noël était redevenu une fête à ses yeux.

\- Je me suis réconcilié avec la neige, avoua Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione acquiesça, les yeux légèrement pétillant de bonheur. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que son meilleur ami rentrait en Angleterre, elle avait tout fait pour récupérer la date et l'heure de son arrivée afin d'être la première à le revoir.

Bien sûr, ils étaient restés en contact pendant son périple, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Désormais, elle le retrouvait, quelque peu changé. Outre la barbe, les cheveux longs attachés avec un catogan et l'absence de lunettes, des lentilles les ayant remplacées, son caractère avait évolué également. Harry semblait plus posé, plus sûr de lui et faisait très mâture.

\- C'est vrai qu'il neige bien plus en Finlande, murmura Hermione, le ton rempli de reproches.

Harry avait toujours refusé qu'elle vienne le voir à Durmstrang, voulant dissocier sa vie finlandaise de celle britannique.

\- En effet.

L'école se trouvant dans les Alpes Scandinaves, la neige apparaissait plus tôt et durait plus longtemps que dans les terres, mais c'était aussi cela qui faisait le charme de Durmstrang.

Hermione garda le silence quelques instants avant de demander d'une voix légèrement timide :

\- Alors c'est sûr ? Tu rentres pour de bon ?

Harry lui sourit tendrement et acquiesça. Hermione soupira d'aise et se colla contre son ami, son regard dirigé vers la cheminée dans laquelle se trouvait une flambée.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- Toi aussi Hermione, toi aussi.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, l'un collé contre l'autre à observer le feu crépiter. Apaisés par la chaleur dégagée par l'âtre tandis que le froid gelé les chemins et la végétation à l'extérieur.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant dans le canapé.

\- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas beaucoup pensé. Je voulais revenir, vous revoir, reprendre ma vie un peu là où je l'avais laissée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et prit une voix grave :

\- J'espère que tu ne reprendras pas tout. Avant que tu ne partes, tu étais dévasté par ta séparation avec… avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Voldemort ? ricana-t-il en entendant le surnom ridicule donné à son ex.

\- Je ne rigole pas Harry ! Ta rupture avec Severus t'a fait beaucoup souffrir et je ne veux pas que tu souffres de nouveau.

Le jeune homme soupira en entendant sa meilleure amie lui faire les mêmes remontrances que quelques années plus tôt. Son ancien amant, le premier amour de sa vie, le seul et l'unique Severus Snape lui avait brisé le coeur. Il s'en rappelait très bien, mais avait su tourner la page. Apparemment, pas elle.

\- Tu ne vas donc jamais lui pardonner ? demanda Harry.

\- Peut-être un jour, mais pas tout de suite, grogna-t-elle avec une moue.

\- Tu devrais. Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte qu'à cette époque ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts à une relation si sérieuse. On était tous les deux perdus après la guerre, on s'est juste trouvés au bon moment, mais juste pour un instant.

\- Juste… promets moi de ne pas retourner dans ses bras.

Dans son regard, Harry pouvait lire une réelle inquiétude à son égard.

\- Hermione, c'est ridicule de faire une telle promesse ! se renfrogna-t-il en se levant du canapé.

\- Promets-le moi !

Le jeune homme alla jusqu'à la cheminée et regarda les photos qui reposaient dessus.

\- J'ai tourné la page sur cette histoire, c'est bon, je te le jure.

Hermione lâcha prise et acquiesça, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

.oOo.

\- Et c'est là que je lui ai dit que j'avais tourné la page sur notre histoire, conclut Harry avec un soupir. Après tout, ce n'est pas un vrai mensonge, j'ai tourné la page sur notre ancienne histoire pour mieux reconstruire la nouvelle.

\- Donc tu ne lui as rien dit si je comprends bien, dit Severus nonchalamment.

Harry geignit et s'avança jusqu'à l'autre homme qui posa son verre sur le bar pour prendre son amant dans les bras.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû tout lui dire… mais j'avais l'impression d'être revenu cinq ans en arrière.

Severus glissa ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de son amant et soupira.

\- Mais on est pas cinq ans en arrière Harry. Je te rappelle juste qu'on est revenu ici pour reprendre notre vie, toi avec tes amis, moi avec mon filleul et ce n'est pas en commençant ce nouveau départ sur un mensonge que les choses vont s'arranger.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge… murmura Harry timidement.

\- Tu appelles ça comment alors ? demanda Severus en levant son sourcil gauche comme lui seul savait le faire.

\- Une omission ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et repris son verre avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

Il était arrivé une semaine après Harry, selon son souhait, mais il apprenait que rien n'avait changé : leur relation était toujours secrète. Comme ces trois dernières années.

En effet, Severus avait commencé à voyager peu de temps après Harry. Il avait bien su à l'époque que celui-ci avait fui le pays, mais n'avait pas su où, de toute façon, il n'avait pas voulu le savoir.

Le potionniste avait abandonné son travail de professeur à Poudlard afin de faire des recherches sur les plantes et potions dans le monde entier. Puis est venu le jour où Severus avait débarqué en Finlande. Il s'était arrêté pendant quelques temps à Durmstrang pour découvrir et surtout échanger avec le professeur de Potions.

C'était ainsi que Harry et Severus s'étaient retrouvés.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Harry avait pardonné à Severus et ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais taris. De son côté, le potionniste avait réussi à avancer, à oublier son passé d'espion pour accepter un futur.

Sans doutes s'étaient-ils retrouvés au meilleur moment.

Severus était reparti de l'école mais était revenu régulièrement avec diverses excuses. Néanmoins, l'important avait été qu'il revenait et à chaque fois, Harry et lui passaient du temps ensemble.

Ils avaient refait connaissance, recommencé à s'approcher et puis au fil des mois, ils avaient appris à s'aimer de nouveau.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient repartis sur des bases saines, que Severus avait accepté un poste en temps que professeur de Potions à mi-temps. L'autre enseignant, arrivant en fin de carrière, pouvant prendre un peu plus de temps pour lui grâce à l'arrivée de son collègue.

Puis l'Angleterre avait commencé à leur manquer, et Harry avait voulu revoir ses amis et Severus avait souhaité retrouver son filleul, Drago.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau dans leur pays natal.

\- Je vais devoir l'annoncer à Drago également, rappela Severus en revenant au présent.

Harry se pressa jusqu'au canapé pour se mettre à genoux dessus.

\- Non surtout, ne fais pas ça !

\- Je ne suis pas un menteur, Harry.

Severus grogna et but une gorgée de son breuvage tout en ignorant les yeux de chiots que lui faisait son amant.

\- Je te demande pas de mentir, mais d'omettre un petit détail de ta vie.

Le potionniste le foudroya du regard pendant un instant en répétant d'une voix basse :

\- Un petit détail ?

Harry soupira et se laissa choir dans le fond du canapé.

\- Je sais, je sais… ce n'est pas un petit détail, mais tu ne peux pas le dire à Drago… Pas alors que je n'ai rien dit à Hermione.

\- C'est ça le problème quand on cache quelque chose à quelqu'un, après on ne sait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir !

\- Je sais ! J'ai juste tellement peur qu'elle le prenne mal…

\- De quoi ? Que l'on soit ensemble ou que tu lui caches depuis trois ans ?

Harry passa une main lasse sur son visage et ferma les yeux.

\- Les deux j'imagine, souffla-t-il.

\- Il va falloir que tu trouves le courage de tout lui dire.

\- Je suis obligé ? couina Harry en levant une paupière.

\- Oui ! Dans trois semaines, c'est la réception annuelle de Drago pour Noël et je compte bien lui en faire part avant d'arriver au manoir.

Harry soupira et détesta un instant Drago et son beau minois qui avait fait craquer Hermione. Si les deux personnes n'étaient pas en couple actuellement, Harry n'aurait pas eu ce problème d'annoncer sa nouvelle en temps et en heure, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Car le vingt-quatre décembre, Harry et lui étaient invités au manoir Malefoy pour la réception de Noël.

\- Je me dis qu'elle aurait mieux fait de sortir avec Ron, ça m'aurait causé moins de soucis, grogna Harry.

\- Ne sois pas rabat joie, voyons.

Severus se leva avec un sourire, tandis que Harry se redressait vivement sur le canapé pour dévisager son amant. Le potionniste n'était-il pas la définition même de rabat joie ?

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? s'exclama-t-il avec surprise.

Severus ne répondit pas, et lança juste un regard presque innocent à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

.oOo.

Harry était actuellement au manoir Malefoy afin de parler avec Hermione. Il avait mis presque une semaine à accepter d'avouer toute la vérité à sa meilleure amie, Severus avait dû le travailler au corps pour réussir à obtenir cette promesse.

Severus, quant à lui était tranquillement installé à son bureau, en train de répondre avec soin à l'invitation officielle de Drago. Il écrivait soigneusement et choisissait ses mots attentivement afin de le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas seul.

Il allait enfin pouvoir annoncer officiellement à son filleul qu'il était en couple avec Harry Potter.

\- Je suis rentré, cria une voix du couloir.

\- Je suis dans le bureau.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et ne compta que quelques secondes avant de sentir des bras l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Severus en posant sa plume dans l'encrier.

\- Et bien…

Severus se figea en entendant le ton timide utilisé par son amant. Il avait appris à le connaître par coeur. Ce petit ton annonçait qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait promis. Il était même persuadé que s'il se retournait à l'instant, il verrait Harry mordre sa lèvre par culpabilité.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit, conclut-il.

\- J'ai voulu ! Je te jure que j'ai voulu… Mais quand j'ai commencé à parler de toi, elle m'a demandé de bannir ton nom de toutes nos conversations et… elle avait ce regard ! Tu sais, celui qui te fige. Comme celui d'une mère qui disputerait son gamin !

Severus soupira, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu n'assumes pas notre relation ou quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Si ! Notre relation est celle que j'ai toujours voulue !

Le potionniste se tourna vers son amant, visiblement irrité par la situation.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'oses pas tout dire à Granger ? commença à s'énerver Severus.

\- C'est Hermione… celle qui juge, celle que je ne veux pas décevoir parce qu'elle m'a toujours aidé à me relever, celle qui ne veut que mon bien. J'ai… peur de sa réaction à vrai dire.

Severus souffla un grand coup et se détendit un peu. Il savait très bien que Harry ne faisait pas ça pour le blesser, mais pour éviter que sa meilleure amie le soit. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son amant s'obstinait tant à avoir l'approbation de ses amis, mais il acceptait son choix.

\- Alors je fais quoi de cette lettre ? demanda Severus en faisant un geste de main vers le parchemin sur le bureau.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être attendre avant de l'envoyer ? demanda Harry en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Severus acquiesça et Harry, heureux lui sourit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

.oOo.

\- Il y a cinq ans, je pensais qu'on avait fait notre dernier sapin de Noël ensemble, murmura Harry qui caressa du regard la guirlande verte qui se trouvait autour du cou de Severus.

\- Et aujourd'hui nous revoilà devant un sapin, ajouta le potionniste sur le même timbre de voix.

A Durmstrang, ils n'avaient jamais fait de sapin rien que tous les deux, car chaque année, il n'y avait qu'un seul grand sapin dans l'école et tout le monde devait participer pour le décorer, les étudiants comme le personnel.

Harry eut un sourire de plénitude sur le visage. Il était heureux de passer de nouveau cette fête en compagnie de son amant et espérait qu'il y en aurait bien d'autres. Avec tendresse, il s'approcha de Severus, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser.

Puis avec gaieté, le Gryffondor attrapa une guirlande rouge et une en or et les passa autour de sa tête.

\- Rouge et or le sapin ? demanda Harry avec un léger rire.

\- Vert et argent !

\- Mais non, voyons, le vert, sur le vert du sapin, ça ne va pas, donc il faut forcément du rouge, ça réveille les couleurs !

\- Je refuse un sapin purement Gryffondor !

Harry partit dans un rire franc. Il était sur un nuage. Tout ceci le mettait en joie et lui rappelait des "disputes" qui avaient déjà eu lieu quelques années auparavant. Elles lui avaient bien manquées.

\- De toute façon, tu sais très bien que ça va finir en or et argent, souffla Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te taquiner.

Harry se colla contre son amant et l'embrassa avec passion.

Malgré cette longue période de séparation, Harry n'avait jamais perdu son admiration pour Severus et l'aimait toujours autant, peut-être même plus avec les années. Il avait cru parfois que la petite flamme qu'il ressentait pour lui allait s'estomper avec le temps, mais il n'en était rien.

Il ressentait toujours du désir pour lui, ne se sentait jamais las d'être près de lui et même s'ils pouvaient se disputer, comme n'importe quel couple, la colère disparaissait toujours pour laisser place de nouveau à des sentiments plus positifs.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Severus et commença à approfondir le baiser. Il avait besoin de sentir son amant contre lui, de le toucher et l'excitation lui montait dans les reins sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

Severus ressentait la même chose et lâcha les décorations qu'il avait dans les mains pour attraper Harry par les hanches afin de coller leurs bassins.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Harry contre les lèvres de son amant.

Le potionniste ne répondit pas et commença à pousser légèrement Harry vers le canapé. Leur activité était clairement en train de changer.

Mais lorsque Severus retira avec délicatesse les guirlandes autour du cou de Harry, deux coups francs se firent entendre à l'entrée et les stoppèrent dans leurs gestes.

Harry grogna sévèrement et cria :

\- Qui est-ce ?

Un faible "Hermione" retentit et alors le visage de Harry se décomposa. Il devint presque livide tandis que son regard se posait sur son amant. Lentement, ses dents commencèrent à mordiller ses lèvres et une culpabilité commença à se lire dans les deux émeraudes.

Severus soupira et se leva.

\- Tu lui as dit n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme avec la voix sévère.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans le canapé et regarda son amant qui faisait les cent pas.

\- C'est que…

\- Hier, lorsque tu es rentré, tu m'as dit que tout était réglé !

Harry était clairement gêné par la situation car il avait menti la veille à son amant.

\- Je comptais lui écrire une lettre pour lui expliquer tu sais… puis je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire et donc de lui donner…

D'autres coups francs se firent entendre sur la porte, signe de l'impatience de la femme.

\- Oui ça va ! J'arrive ! cria Harry légèrement excédé.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit l'inverse alors ?

\- Je voulais pas te décevoir encore une fois…

\- Et tu penses que je ressens quoi là ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser son regard de honte. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

D'autres coups se firent entendre et Harry commença à râler. Il se leva et avec une voix un peu timide, demanda :

\- Tu veux bien aller dans le bureau ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- S'il te plait…

Severus ne répondit pas et partit dans le couloir pour rejoindre la pièce. Harry le regarda partir avec regrets, sachant que son comportement n'était pas honnête, ni envers Hermione et surtout pas envers son amant.

Lorsque deux coups retentirent une nouvelle fois, Harry hurla :

\- C'est bon, j'arrive merde !

Il était énervé, contre lui, contre Hermione qui lui mettait la pression avec Severus et contre ce dernier qui le poussait à tout révéler rapidement. Evidemment, le potionniste n'était pas en tort, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'aborder les choses avec sa meilleure amie.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit tellement brutalement que celle-ci alla cogner le mur. Hermione sursauta légèrement et demanda :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas arrivée au bon moment ?

Harry secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas, à la place, il se décala et la laissa entrer dans sa demeure.

\- Je te dérange ? continua-t-elle.

\- Fais vite.

Hermione soupira et alla jusqu'au salon tout en parlant :

\- C'est juste qu'hier, j'ai bien senti que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose et je me demande si tu arrives encore vraiment à te confier à moi comme à l'époque de Poudlard.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon en voyant le sapin et les guirlandes.

\- Tu mets des décorations ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'approchant de l'arbre.

\- Oui.

Elle se pencha vers les guirlandes et attrapa une verte.

\- C'étaient celles que tu avais avec Severus ?

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que tu les avais jetées.

\- Ecoute Hermione, il va falloir que l'on parle, tu as raison, je cherche à te dire quelque chose…

Hermione se pencha et en attrapa une autre de la même couleur, puis une grise.

\- Tu devrais les jeter Harry…

\- Hermione.

\- Ca fait cinq ans et tu n'es toujours pas passé à autre chose !

\- Hermione !

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, comprenant que celui-ci cherchait à communiquer avec elle et qu'encore une fois, elle ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Je suis avec quelqu'un, avoua Harry qui commençait réellement à angoisser.

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu as enfin réussi à passer à autre chose et à refaire ta vie.

\- Arrête Hermione ! Severus est un homme bon, généreux, aimant et quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aimerais toujours, alors arrête de vouloir que je refasse ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, arrête d'essayer de contrôler ma vie !

Plus son amie parlait, plus le Gryffondor sentait la colère monter au fond de lui. Tout cela étant dû à un mélange de plusieurs pensées. D'abord, le fait que Hermione dénigrait sans cesse Severus le dérangeait à chaque fois. De plus, il se retrouvait à omettre un fait important de sa vie alors qu'il n'aimait pas mentir. Enfin, plus le temps passait, plus Harry se rendait compte qu'il se voyait passer le restant de ses jours avec Severus, se marier et qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver d'autres… Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas parler de sa joie concernant son couple à sa meilleure amie. C'était sans doute ce dernier point qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

\- Tu es avec un autre homme Harry, oublie-le maintenant…

\- Décidément, tu ne comprendras jamais rien, soupira-t-il avec dépit.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci prit les guirlandes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et souffla d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus :

\- Sors !

\- Harry ?

\- Sors ! Je t'enverrais un hibou quand je serais d'humeur à te revoir.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en silence. Harry la suivit, le visage fermé. La colère qu'il ressentait pour tout le monde quelques instants auparavant était désormais dirigée totalement vers Hermione uniquement. Jamais elle n'accepterait et comprendrait sa relation avec Severus et cela le blessait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir, se tourna vers son ami :

\- Tu viens quand même à la réception ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Harry acquiesça et ferma la porte une fois qu'elle l'eut salué et fut partie.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à l'invitation qu'elle lui avait faite pour la réception au manoir Malefoy qui avait lieu la semaine suivante, tout comme Severus. Les deux hommes attendant de leur annoncer leur mise en couple avant d'envoyer un seul courrier de réponse à la réception.

Harry posa son front sur le bois de la porte et laissa la colère retomber pour laisser place à la tristesse. Il savait très bien que si cette situation continuait ainsi, il allait couper les ponts avec sa meilleure amie et cela lui faisait mal au coeur. Il aimait Severus plus que tout et sa meilleure amie était importante à ses yeux, il ne se voyait pas se séparer de l'un ou l'autre, mais si Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre son couple, alors il n'hésiterait pas à lui dire adieu.

Las, il se décala de la porte et alla jusqu'au bureau. Doucement, il entra et laissa son regard se poser sur le dos de Severus, penché sur une table, en pleine écriture.

\- Elle est partie ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Harry acquiesça et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il tendit les guirlandes vers lui et murmura :

\- Tu choisis les couleurs du sapin. Si tu veux qu'il soit vert et argent, il sera vert et argent. Je te laisse choisir.

Severus se leva et prit les décorations dans sa main, les sourcils froncés.

\- Harry ?

\- Je ne vais jamais pouvoir lui dire pour nous deux, avoua-t-il avec tristesse. Elle ne l'acceptera jamais, ne le comprendra jamais… Mais s'il te plait, laisse au moins Noël passer avant que je lui dise tout, car ça sera sûrement la dernière fois que je lui parlerai.

Harry s'écrasa contre le torse de son amant, ferma les yeux et respira son odeur. Le choix était dur, mais il ne se voyait pas en faire un autre, car il comptait faire sa vie avec Severus, pas avec Hermione.

\- Alors choisis la couleur du sapin, c'est l'échange que je fais contre ton silence.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est une bien maigre consolation ? questionna Severus.

\- Je sais… mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment.

Severus acquiesça et passa une main douce dans son dos pour apporter son soutien.

.oOo.

Harry frappa à la porte et attendit quelques instants avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et que Ron n'apparaisse derrière.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Le brun eut un grand sourire et laissa son ami le prendre dans ses bras pour les embrassades de retrouvailles.

Le rouquin voyageait beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre et il était revenu en Angleterre pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre le retour de son meilleur ami et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour parler de leur nouvelle vie.

Il entra et posa sa cape à l'entrée avant de suivre son meilleur ami jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Luna, un ventre rond et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Harry ! Que ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit-elle avec bonheur.

La jeune femme s'approcha et posa une main douce sur son bras.

\- Tu es venu seul ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione nous a dit que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un, donc je pensais que tu viendrais avec cette personne.

Harry grimaça légèrement, se rappelant de la façon dont il avait congédié sa meilleure amie la veille et de sa décision. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire ça avec Luna et Ron également.

\- Non, il n'a pas pu venir.

Ou tout du moins il ne l'avait pas invité à venir.

\- Il faut que tu nous racontes tout ! s'extasia Ron en posant une main douce sur les reins de la blonde.

Harry acquiesça et avec un sourire, suivit ses deux amis jusqu'à la table à manger.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, quand ils furent arrivés au dessert, Harry était en train de leur expliquer les raison de son retour en Angleterre, tout en passant les détails sur Severus, ne sachant pas quelle serait leur réaction à eux deux.

\- On te manquait tant que ça alors ? ricana Ron.

\- Vous êtes et resterez ma première famille voyons, répondit Harry avec un sourire tendre.

Luna avait un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres et caressait doucement son ventre quand elle avoua :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Severus ? Quand je me rappelle de vous deux en couple, vous sembliez fait pour être ensemble.

Ron qui buvait son verre d'eau, s'étouffa en entendant son épouse parler. Il savait que le sujet "Severus Snape" était un peu tabou et ne savait pas comment Harry pouvait réagir, mais celui-ci répondit avec naturel et un sourire :

\- Il y a cinq ans, j'étais assez mal dans ma peau, je cherchais à recoller tous les morceaux de ma vie, à donner un sens à tout et j'étais beaucoup trop sur le dos de Severus. J'avais besoin d'être sans cesse avec lui, derrière lui car il était ma bouée de sauvetage. Je respirais grâce à lui. Mais lui aussi avait besoin de se reconstruire après la guerre, mais lui n'avait pas besoin d'une personne qui épiait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Puis au final, il découvrait la liberté et je tentais de la lui retirer sans le vouloir.

Harry parlait sans s'arrêter, il expliquait tout cela, avec encore un peu de culpabilité au fond de lui. Il avait déjà fait le point sur leur relation à l'époque et savait qu'au final, aucun des deux n'avait été prêt à vivre à deux.

\- Alors évidemment, tout a explosé un jour, continua-t-il en se remémorant le passé. Je me suis remis en question, j'ai tenté de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et j'ai réussi à donner une explication à notre rupture. Je comprends qu'il soit parti, j'aurais sans doute fait la même chose à sa place. Aujourd'hui, je ne lui en veux plus.

\- Et tu l'aimes toujours ? demanda Luna tout naturellement.

Ron fit les gros yeux à son épouse qui souleva les épaules.

\- Quoi ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Voyons, Harry a quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ne pose pas cette question.

\- Oui, je l'aime toujours Luna, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Ron écarquilla encore plus des yeux, mais cette fois-ci, il regardait son meilleur ami. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle révélation.

\- Harry ?

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres et d'une voix un peu timide demanda :

\- Vous sauriez garder un secret ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir écouter ce qui va suivre, murmura Ron.

\- Bien sûr Harry, s'exclama Luna avec joie.

Le brun respira un grand coup, puis sortit, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus :

\- Je suis en couple avec Severus.

Ron ouvrit la bouche légèrement et resta dans un état d'hébétement tandis que Luna se ravissait de la situation :

\- C'est merveilleux ! Vous allez si bien ensemble ! Je savais que votre amour ne pouvait pas ternir et tarir avec le temps. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Vous êtes des âmes soeurs ! Vous repoussez les joncheruines l'un de l'autre. Ensemble, vous n'aurez jamais l'esprit embrouillé.

Elle avait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, un de ces sourires qui pouvaient faire penser aux autres qu'elle était folle, mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait juste sa réalité à elle.

\- Merci Luna. Ca fait du bien de le dire enfin à des amis.

Ron ferma enfin la bouche, mais pour mieux l'ouvrir afin de parler :

\- Comment ça se fait que tu t'es remis avec lui ?

\- On s'est croisé à Durmstrang… et puis une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est redécouvert, on s'est pardonné et on a tout recommencé de zéro.

\- Mais… mais il t'a fait souffrir ! lui rappela Ron.

\- Je sais, et si tu as bien écouté avant, je l'ai fait souffrir aussi, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

\- C'est une bonne chose Ron, dit Luna d'une voix tendre.

\- Mais… et comment l'a pris Hermione ? demanda le rouquin en pensant à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je dois vous parler d'Hermione également… ajouta Harry d'une voix faible.

Luna fronça les sourcils tandis que Ron se tendait sur sa chaise, comprenant qu'il y s'agissait là d'un sujet sérieux.

\- Elle me parle souvent de Severus, elle me répète, jour après jour que je ne dois pas le revoir, que je dois l'oublier… tellement que je n'ose pas lui avouer que je suis de nouveau en couple avec lui. Alors elle ne sait rien et vous ne devez rien lui dire surtout ! Et… quand je lui dirais enfin ce qu'il se passe, j'espère qu'elle acceptera ma relation… sinon je couperai les ponts avec elle.

\- Mais pourquoi Hermione est si rancunière envers Severus ? demanda Luna avec sérieux.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Harry en secouant la tête.

Ron agita la tête également et le silence reprit ses droits autour de la table. Harry sentait qu'un poids venait de disparaître de ses épaules. En parler enfin à des amis semblait faire disparaître toutes ses craintes. Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir révéler son secret à tout le monde maintenant qu'il venait de le faire pour la première fois.

Puis l'image de sa meilleure amie lui vint en tête et il se rendit compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une sensation provisoire.

\- Elle comprendra tu sais, murmura Ron, le regard dans le vide.

\- Pardon ? fit Harry qui revenait au présent.

\- Elle comprendra. Bien sûr, tu vas devoir expliquer ton choix, lui expliquer pourquoi tu t'es remis avec lui, mais au final elle comprendra, car elle refusera de perdre son meilleur ami à cause de cette histoire.

\- Je l'espère… je l'espère vraiment.

La discussion sur Severus s'arrêta là-dessus, Harry continua de parler, mais cette fois-ci de Ron, voulant savoir ce qu'il devenait, quels étaient les projets que Luna et lui avaient.

Ainsi, Luna lui expliqua qu'ils comptaient déménager pour une plus grande maison, celle actuelle ne permettant pas d'accueillir deux enfants, car en effet, Luna attendait des jumeaux. Ron lui expliqua que de son côté, il comptait abandonner son poste d'Auror afin de rester plus proche de sa famille et d'éviter de trop bouger. Son but étant désormais de vivre près d'eux. Il comptait aider son frère, George, dans sa boutique, vu qu'il lui avait proposé gentiment.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant encore quelques heures, et lorsqu'il fut bien tard, Harry partit, le sourire aux lèvres,soulagé et heureux de retrouver ses amis.

Le plus dur restait à venir désormais.

.oOo.

Harry replaça sa chemise en ignorant ses mains qui tremblaient. Il tenta même de faire son noeud de cravate, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas possible avec ses secousses.

\- Laisse-moi faire, souffla Severus en s'approchant de lui.

Il noua le morceau de tissu avec délicatesse, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? le questionna-t-il.

Harry inspira profondément et murmura :

\- Il faut que je lui dise.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre que la réception soit passée ? demanda Severus en ne demandant pas plus de précision.

Il savait très bien de qui lui parlait Harry, de toute façon, c'était un sujet assez récurrent ces derniers temps.

\- En effet… mais je ne veux pas aller là-bas et t'ignorer toute la soirée. Je veux en profiter à tes côtés.

Severus posa une main douce sur sa mâchoire et caressa de son pouce les lèvres tentatrices d'Harry.

\- Ce n'est qu'une soirée, rappela le potionniste.

\- Oui, mais c'est la soirée de Noël. Une soirée à passer avec ses proches, avec les gens qu'on aime et je t'aime Severus Snape.

Harry se rapprocha de l'autre homme et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était toujours étonné de ressentir toujours autant d'amour pour l'autre homme, voire plus qu'au premier jour. Il s'enivrait toujours de leurs baisers, frissonnait encore avec de simples caresses comme une main dans son cou et ressentait toujours cette chaleur au fond de lui, cette tendresse à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Il s'écarta doucement et murmura :

\- Ca ira… De toute façon, elle comprendra, elle est mon amie, alors elle comprendra. Mon bonheur est auprès de toi de toute façon.

\- Je déteste ces moments-là, grogna Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quels moments ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand tu es Poufsouffle et que tu étales tes sentiments.

Harry lâcha un ricanement et embrassa légèrement Severus avant de s'éloigner de lui pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait mis son plus beau costume pour la réception des Malefoy, sachant le soin que Drago aimait apporter aux vêtements.

\- On y va ? questionna Severus avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et suivit son amant jusqu'au salon pour partir par cheminette.

.oOo.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était en train de fixer le sapin trônant au milieu de la salle de réception, tout en buvant sa coupe avec désespoir.

L'endroit où avait lieu la réception était sublime. Tout était fait dans des proportions incroyablement majestueuses, digne d'un Malefoy. L'immense arbre en son centre en était le parfait exemple, avec sa grandeur, ses couleurs et son manque d'imperfections. La grande salle avait de grandes vitres qui donnait une belle exposition sur les jardins entretenus à la perfection et un balcon permettait même de rejoindre l'extérieur et de contempler la nature et le ciel.

Tout était parfait pour tout le monde, mais sauf pour le Gryffondor.

Severus et lui étaient arrivés avec quelques minutes de décalage et depuis qu'ils étaient là, Harry était incapable de dire à sa meilleure amie qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Les mots ne sortaient pas, ils restaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorge.

Alors il regardait son amant au loin et ne s'approchait pas de lui, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas fait ses aveux et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'il allait rester seul pour le restant de la soirée.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop que Severus soit là, fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Drago.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux hommes avaient cessé leurs querelles, déjà parce qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants et de plus, la relation entre le blond et Hermione les avait poussés à ne plus se haïr. Drago n'était pas un ami aux yeux de Harry, mais le futur mari de sa meilleure amie avec qui il lui arrivait d'avoir de longues discussions intéressantes. Pour faire simple, le Gryffondor appréciait occasionnellement le Serpentard.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura Harry avec un léger sourire forcé.

\- Je préfère, car il est mon parrain, et je n'aurais pas aimé devoir me battre avec Hermione pour décider qui a sa place ici. Déjà que son nom est tabou dans toutes les discussions…

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, faisant comprendre ainsi à Harry que lui aussi avait le droit à de nombreuses réflexions sur le compte de Severus. Le brun ricana.

\- M'en parle pas, souffla-t-il avant de boire le champagne dans sa flûte.

\- Ce n'est pas un homme mauvais tu sais.

\- Moi je le sais, mais pas Hermione, expliqua Harry, la gorge serrée.

Drago soupira et regarda le fond de son verre vide en secouant légèrement la tête :

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de mon père.

Harry fronça les sourcils et répéta :

\- A cause de ton père ?

Le blond releva son regard et fixa les deux émeraudes, sa bouche, légèrement ouverte, laissait comprendre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à rouvrir un vieux dossier.

\- Tu es au courant que mon père tentait de coller des hommes dans les pattes de Severus non ? Et Hermione avait vu une fois un jeune homme accroché à mon parrain.

Le visage surpris de Harry valait tous les mots qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche.

\- C'est une vieille histoire, conclut-il avec un geste de la main. Maintenant qu'il est parti de l'Angleterre, il n'y a plus de problème après tout.

\- Je ne comprends pas, il sortait avec d'autres hommes ? demanda Harry.

Il sentait quelque chose au fond de lui se briser, était-ce sa confiance envers son amant qui tombait en mille morceaux ?

\- Non, enfin je ne crois pas, mais mon père aime la discorde et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait dans votre couple.

Harry garda le silence, puis après quelques secondes, murmura :

\- Excuse-moi.

Avant de s'éloigner et se diriger vers Severus. Il ne s'arrêta même pas à ses côtés, il lui attrapa juste le bras et l'attira avec lui pour qu'eux deux se dirigent vers le balcon.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry le lâcha, se tourna vers les jardins et respira un grand coup.

\- Tu lui as dit ? demanda le potionniste sans relever le comportement déplacé de son amant.

\- Lui dire… toi aussi tu aurais des choses à me dire non ?

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir. Il était aussi menaçant que ceux que Severus avait pu lui lancer pendant sa scolarité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grogna-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Je te parle de tous ces hommes que Malefoy père te mettait dans les bras et dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé.

Severus se détendit en entendant son amant et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu parles de ces hommes qui n'avaient aucune importance à mes yeux ? Lucius adore mettre le désordre dans la vie des autres pour avoir l'impression que la sienne est meilleure. Je le sais, je le connais et je ne me suis jamais laissé entraîner dans ses combines. Alors ne le laisse pas gagner maintenant.

Harry soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Après la colère, la culpabilisation, il se sentait idiot. Severus ne lui cachait rien d'important, il le savait pourtant. Cependant, toute l'angoisse qu'il subissait pendant cette soirée devait retomber sur quelqu'un et cette histoire avait été la bienvenue pour ça.

\- Pardon…

\- Harry, commences-tu à avoir des doutes sur notre relation ?

Un pli se dessina sur le front de Severus, révélant une réelle inquiétude qu'il avait là.

\- Non, c'est moi qui déraille, désolé, expliqua Harry en secouant la tête.

Il n'avait jamais eu un seul doute sur sa relation sur ces dernières années et à cause des longs jours de haine de la part de Hermione et des quelques mots de Drago, tous les deux avaient su lui mettre des doutes et à troubler ses pensées.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Severus.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ignorant totalement que tout le monde pouvait les voir et surtout Hermione. Puis se détacha et chuchota contre ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime, c'est une certitude. J'ai confiance en toi, c'est une certitude. C'est tout le reste dont je ne suis pas sûr.

Severus laissa son front tomber sur le sien et soupira.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude. Si tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à tout dire ?

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, quand une voix de femme se fit entendre derrière Severus :

\- Harry ?

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et sentit son amant se décoller de lui, reconnaissant entre mille la voix de sa meilleure amie.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici collé à lui ? demanda-t-elle, hésitant clairement entre la stupéfaction et la colère.

Severus allait pour répondre quand Harry rouvrit les yeux et le stoppa d'un simple geste sur le bras. Le fameux courage des Gryffondors reprenait le dessus et Harry savait ce qui lui restait à faire pour annoncer sa mise en couple.

\- Tu tombes bien Hermione ! Tu sais, tu es ma meilleure amie et je dois avouer que ces derniers temps je te cache quelques petites choses car j'ai trop peur de ta réaction. Mais une meilleure amie doit être présente pendant les meilleurs et les pires mauvais moments de ses amis, non ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, ne sachant quoi répondre, mais de toute façon Harry continua aussitôt en se tournant vers Severus et en lui prenant la main avec douceur :

\- Severus, cela fait maintenant trois ans que l'on est ensemble. Trois ans que je ne me lasse jamais d'être à tes côtés et que j'espère te voir dans le lit chaque matin.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? demanda Hermione, la voix légèrement aigüe, saisissant qu'il s'agissait là d'une déclaration.

\- Oui Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grogna Severus, mal à l'aise que ses sentiments soient étalés avec autant de mièvrerie.

Le Gryffondor sourit légèrement. Tout était désormais limpide dans sa tête et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne lui faisait même pas peur. Il continua alors sur un ton tendre envers son amant :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout, je ne suis pas sûr que Hermione accepte mes choix, je ne suis pas sûr que Poudlard accepte de me prendre en temps que professeur et je ne suis pas sûr de rester en Angleterre à vrai dire. Mais je suis sûr que je t'aime et que mon futur est à tes côtés Severus, où tu iras, je te suivrai.

\- Harry ? appela le potionniste d'une voix faible comprenant que ce moment était important.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser Severus Snape ?

.oOo.

Severus entra dans la maison d'Harry, posa sa cape à l'entrée et se dirigea directement vers le salon, ignorant les pas qui le suivaient.

\- Désolé, murmura le Gryffondor en s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la salle.

Le potionniste alla s'asseoir dans le canapé dans le silence, il retira ses chaussures, déboutonna légèrement sa veste pour être plus à l'aise et s'installa confortablement dans le fond des coussins.

\- Je sais qu'on avait jamais discuté de mariage avant ce soir et que je t'ai peut-être pris un peu au dépourvu, continua-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- En effet, dit-il avec un soupir.

\- Au moins… Hermione est au courant maintenant, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Le Serpentard tourna son regard vers lui, secoua la tête de désapprobation et murmura :

\- Je vais me coucher.

Avant de se lever et partir vers la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Harry s'en voulait d'être impulsif par moment. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Severus, mais si Hermione n'était pas arrivée, il lui aurait fait la même demande. Sur le coup, cela avait été pour lui le bon moment de le faire.

Sauf que Hermione avait débarqué, qu'il avait demandé Severus en mariage devant elle, que celui-ci n'a rien dit à part "On en reparle plus tard", qu'ils n'en avaient toujours pas reparlé, et qu'il avait dû expliquer à sa meilleure amie toute l'histoire.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il s'était retrouvé seul avec Hermione, Severus s'étant éclipsé, et lui avait enfin avoué toute l'histoire. Sa relation avec lui depuis près de trois ans, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que maintenant tout allait bien. Il lui avait aussi parlé de cette histoire avec Lucius et avait mis les points sur les i. Qu'il n'avait pas osé lui parler de tout ça à cause de ses remarques incessantes. Hermione s'était alors excusée mais avait encore quelques doutes, malgré tout, elle acceptait sa relation, cependant, elle avait promis à Harry de garder un oeil sur son amant.

Puis Harry avait cherché Severus partout pendant le restant de la soirée et celui-ci avait réussi à l'éviter au maximum. Ainsi, il était resté avec Hermione et Drago jusqu'à la fin, un sourire aux lèvres et une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac.

Lorsqu'enfin fut l'heure de partir, Severus était venu le chercher et ils étaient partis dans le silence, étaient rentrés et désormais, Harry se retrouvait seul dans le salon, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire à son amant.

Ses sentiments étaient réels, et il avait réellement envie de l'épouser, mais l'évitement de Severus au sujet lui faisait se poser des questions. Et si Severus ne voyait pas de futur commun ? Ou alors tout simplement, était-il contre le mariage ? Harry ne savait pas, il était perdu, car son amant ne lui parlait pas.

D'un pas lent, il rejoignit la chambre en défaisant au fur et à mesure les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le lit, Severus à ses côtés, dos à lui.

Il laissa sa main rejoindre le dos nu de son amant pour caresser la peau blanche qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il voulait lui parler, ils devaient parler. La communication était importante dans un couple.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps Harry, murmura Severus sans se retourner. Si on doit se marier un jour, on se mariera, sauf que ce ne sera pas sur un coup de tête, ni pour dévoiler à tout le monde notre relation, mais parce que ce sera le bon moment.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça dans son coin et se rapprocha pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

.oOo.

Harry s'approcha de Severus avec un sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit sa cravate d'un air innocent.

\- Peux-tu me la nouer s'il te plait ?

Severus ricana légèrement et acquiesça avant d'attraper le bout de tissu pour le mettre autour du cou de son amant. Ses mains tremblaient tout légèrement, c'était presque imperceptible, mais assez pour que Harry le remarque.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Severus s'empressa de finir de mettre la cravate autour du cou d'Harry et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Le Gryffondor ne fit aucun commentaire et alla chercher sa veste de costume.

Les deux hommes devaient se rendre à la réception de Noël des Malefoy. Cependant, contrairement à l'année précédente, ils allaient s'y présenter à deux en temps que couple. Il n'y avait plus de mensonges désormais.

Cela faisait un an que Hermione savait tout. Un an qu'elle avait appris à accepter Severus dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Un an où elle avait pris du temps pour discuter avec le potionniste et connaître toute la vérité sur ces hommes qu'elle avait pu voir. Tout avait été dévoilé, expliqué et désormais, elle n'avait plus aucune rancune envers lui.

\- T'es prêt ? demanda Harry d'une voix forte.

Severus sortit de la salle de bain en replaçant son noeud papillon autour de son cou. Il portait un chic costume sorcier noir, assez sobre dans l'ensemble. Le pantalon et la chemise étaient assez simples, mais c'était la veste par dessus qui sublimait l'ensemble. Elle était noire, longue et dessus se trouvaient de belles arabesques qui se dévoilaient suivant l'éclairage. Des boutons partaient du col et descendaient tout le long des pans. Ils étaient en argent patiné et sur chacun se tortillait un serpent magiquement actif.

\- Tu es superbe, le complimenta Harry.

Severus grogna pour la forme et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Harry le suivit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait lui faire des petits compliments comme ceux-ci, mais son amant détestait ça.

Les deux hommes prirent le réseau de cheminette ensemble, tandis que Harry caressa les boutons de la chemise de son amour.

.oOo.

\- Je trouve Severus un peu renfermé ce soir, fit Hermione comme remarque en buvant dans son verre.

Elle était près du sapin accompagnée de son mari et son meilleur ami. Elle avait un regard sérieux et Harry pouvait presque entendre une légère inquiétude dans la voix de la femme. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Il va bien ? rajouta-t-elle.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je dois t'avouer que depuis quelques temps, je le trouve distant, avoua Harry en évitant les regards du couple. Il s'absente régulièrement depuis qu'on est rentré à la maison et il ne parle pas beaucoup je trouve.

Harry et Severus avaient tous les deux eu un poste à Poudlard et avaient demandé l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances au lieu de s'occuper des élèves qui pouvaient rester au château. Cela leur avait été accordé et depuis, le Gryffondor ne cessait de s'inquiéter de voir l'homme s'éloigner.

Pourtant, leur relation avait bien évolué depuis les dernières fêtes. Harry et Severus avaient même emménagé ensemble officiellement aux yeux de tous. Ils étaient également plus proches, Severus acceptait avec de moins en moins de grognements les repas avec les amis de Harry, pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier.

\- Severus ne parle pas beaucoup de toute façon, dit Drago avec nonchalance.

\- Oui, mais là encore moins je trouve, souffla Harry. Enfin bref, ce n'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise passe.

Hermione posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son ami et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu sembles soucieux quand même…

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il.

Hermione hésita un instant puis continua de parler :

\- Tu devrais aller le voir et lui parler.

Elle fit un geste de tête vers le balcon où se trouvait le potionniste, accoudé à la rambarde. Harry tourna son regard dans sa direction et soupira.

\- Je dois peut-être lui laisser de l'espace.

\- Non, non va lui parler. Je suis sûre qu'une discussion pourrait tout arranger. J'ai appris à vous connaître durant ces douze derniers mois, et je sais que vous communiquez beaucoup - Merlin sait que je ne pensais pas Severus capable d'une telle chose - alors parle-lui.

Harry allait pour refuser une nouvelle fois, mais de une, il connaissait sa meilleure amie et celle-ci n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne céderait pas, de deux, elle avait totalement raison... Alors il acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour retrouver Severus, sous le regard de Drago et Hermione. Cette dernière avait un large sourire tandis qu'elle se calait dans les bras de son mari pour regarder la scène.

\- Petite cachotière, murmura le blond à son oreille.

Elle lâcha un léger rire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsque Harry rejoignit l'extérieur, il se plaça juste à côté de son amant, dans la même position. Coudes sur la rambarde, visage dirigé vers les jardins.

\- La soirée se passe bien ? demanda Harry. Tu es resté pas mal dans ton coin j'ai remarqué.

\- J'attendais que tu me rejoignes, souffla Severus en tournant son visage vers le sien.

\- Que je te rejoigne ? répéta-t-il en baissant son regard. Tu pouvais me rejoindre aussi…

\- Tu étais toujours avec les autres, moi je voulais être juste avec toi.

Harry tourna son visage vers le sien et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Si tu veux tant être avec moi, pourquoi es-tu si absent ces derniers temps ?

Severus ne répondit pas aussitôt, il attrapa une des mains de Harry pour la caresser tendrement.

\- J'avais des choses à régler, murmura-t-il.

Il lâcha sa main, se redressa et lança un regard furtif à l'intérieur, vers Hermione. Harry eut le temps de suivre son mouvement et le questionna :

\- Elle a cessé de te faire des reproches j'espère ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus.

Harry se redressa à son tour et se mit face à son amant.

\- Bon écoute, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'aimerais bien t'aider, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me parles.

Le potionniste laissa un doux sourire fleurir ses lèvres avant de lui expliquer :

\- Tout va bien Harry, j'avais juste une chose à régler et Hermione m'a juste aidé.

\- Comment ça ?

Severus reprit sa main dans les siennes puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et d'une voix tendre et profonde, lui dit :

\- Pendant un an, j'ai longuement réfléchi au futur que je voulais donner à notre couple. A la demande que tu m'avais faite l'année précédente également, mais aussi j'ai su apprécier notre vie à deux à en vouloir plus.

\- Je… Severus, ça ressemble à une déclaration.

Le Gryffondor avait la bouche sèche, et son esprit était parti loin, très loin.

\- Harry Potter, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda Severus.

Il tenait dans sa paume de main un écrin dans lequel se trouvait un anneau d'argent avec dessus un onyx et un émeraude entourés de gravures représentant des formes arrondies.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit légèrement sa bouche et se rendit compte qu'il était à court de mots.

Il comprenait désormais les absences, la distance de Severus les jours précédents, ainsi que le léger stress qu'il avait su déceler avant de partir de chez eux.

Pendant un an, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette histoire de mariage, ayant convenu qu'ils se lanceraient dans cette aventure quand le moment serait venu. Apparemment, Severus trouvait qu'il était arrivé.

\- C'est à mon tour de te dire non ? répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu niais.

Severus grogna, rangea l'écrin et se tourna vers l'intérieur, près à quitter le balcon, mais Harry le retint par le bras et s'approcha de lui pour lui dire avec tendresse :

\- Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Severus et ce dernier n'eut le temps de faire aucune remarque, ni même de lui mettre la bague au doigt avant que les lèvres de Harry viennent d'écraser contre les siennes. Il n'eut que le temps de l'entourer de ses bras afin de garder leur équilibre à eux deux.

\- Je t'aime Harry Potter, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Le Gryffondor était heureux. Une nouvelle aventure allait commencer.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu une seule seconde à une telle demande. Ils avaient ignoré ce sujet depuis tellement longtemps que Harry avait pensé que cela n'arriverait pas avant de longues années.

Définitivement, Noël n'était plus synonyme de nostalgie, de tristesse et de solitude pour Harry. Il avait désormais Severus à ses côtés, des amis, un foyer et ce jour avait un parfum de joie.

Cette fête résonnerait dans sa tête comme le moment où Severus lui avait demandé sa main.

Celui-ci le lâcha et l'écarta très légèrement pour mettre la bague au doigt de son amant et futur mari. Il caressa de son pouce les deux pierres qui les représentaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et si on se mariait Noël prochain ? demanda Harry avec joie.

Noël ne serait plus jamais triste désormais.

FIN

* * *

_Pour cet histoire, on m'a demandé un OS Fluffy de Noël Snarry dont les contraintes sont :_

_\- Après Poudlard_

_\- Relation établie_

_\- Une personne est contre leur relation_

_J'espère avoir respecté toutes les contraintes et que vous aurez aimé cette histoire ! Je vous souhaite encore un joyeux noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

_Des bisous à tous et à bientôt._

_AudeSnape_


End file.
